User blog:Nkstjoa/X vs. Zero
Starting off... The best of comrades, the best of partners, the best of friends... were made to be enemies and will finally end the feud between their creators! X''', the final creation of Dr. Light. '''Zero, the greatest creation of Dr. Wily. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. X Note: X will be given his weapons that I consider his most useful that are unique to him, excluding Dark Hold and Yammar Option, which Zero also has. I will not be including any of his weapons and forms from Mega Man X: Command Mission. X was created by Dr. Light as the successor to Mega Man, not only in power, but in AI, able to think and act completely on his own. To ensure he wouldn’t be a threat to the world, Dr. Light sealed him away in a capsule, where X’s circuits were tested to ensure his maturity. Many years later, his capsule was found by Dr. Cain, who was fascinated with his design and soon created his own next-generation robots based off of X called Reploids. Soon after, some Reploids began becoming violent towards each other and humans, dubbed Mavericks. X joined the Maverick Hunters, which also consisted of Zero and their commander Sigma. But on the Day of Sigma, Sigma turned Maverick and X and Zero were the only ones that could stop him. X would continuously combat the continually resurrecting Sigma, as well as all other Mavericks, throughout his career. Background *Height: 5’5 / 165 cm *Weight: 125.4 lbs / 57 kg *Final creation of Dr. Light *"Father" of all Reploids 'X-Buster' *Powered by solar energy *Charge shot *Three to five times stronger than Megaman’s buster *Allows him to charge special weapons *Can be used with either arm *Once duel-wielded Special Weapons Projectile *'Shotgun Ice' (uncharged) (MMX1) **Fires shard of ice that freezes or damages enemies **Smaller shards fan out in opposite direction upon impact *'Homing Torpedo' (MMX1) **Fires small rockets that home in on enemies **Charged version fires six large missiles *'Fire Wave' (MMX1) **Fires continuous stream of fire for as long as held down **Charged version creates a wave of flames *'Sonic Slicer' (MMX2) **Fires two energy blades that reflect off surfaces **Charged version fires five into the air, then fall back down *'Spin Wheel' (MMX2) **Fires saw disk **Crawls on surfaces **Charged version creates large wheel that turns into eight energy bolts *'Silk Shot' (MMX2) **Launches junk **Charged version attracts large amount of junk, then fires *'Magnet Mine' (MMX2) **Fires a mine **Controllable **Charged version fires a miniature black hole, which is also controllable *'Crystal Hunter' (uncharged) (MMX2) **Fires liquid that freezes enemies on contact *'Spinning Blade' (uncharged) (MMX3) **Fires two saw blades that curve back in an arc *'Gravity Well' (uncharged) (MMX3) **Fires ball that creates a high-gravity zone **Junk is attracted to ball, crushing enemies *'Parasitic Bomb' (MMX3) **Fires explosive charge that stuns enemies **Charge version *'Lightining Web' (MMX4) **Fires electrical spider net that stuns enemies **Can be used for wall-jumping **Charged version fires web that expands to eight, electrocuting enemies *'Magma Blade' (MMX6) **Requires Z-Saber **Fiery slash that creates a fireball **Charged version fires eight fireballs in random directions *'Splash Laser' (MMX7) **Fires water **Charged version creates bubbles that shoot in front of X *'Circle Blaze' (MMX7) **Fireball that causes an explosion on contact **Charged version causes multiple explosions on contact *'Sniper Missile' (MMX7) **Fires a homing missile **Charged version fires three homing missiles *'Wind Cutter/Shadow Runner' (MMX7/MMX8) **Boomerang that homes in on targets **Charged version creates eight/five boomerangs *'Explosion' (MMX7) **Slow, but powerful energy blast **Charged version fires six in multiple directions *'Green Spinner' (MMX8) **Forward-moving green missile **Can break enemy barriers **Charge version fires into air, then rains down four missiles around X *'Squeeze Bomb' (MMX8) **Purple orb that attacks while absorbing projectiles **Charged version expands to negate all enemy attacks, but does no damage *'Drift Diamond' (uncharged) (MMX8) **Fires two ice shots diagonally **Freezes enemies upon contact *'Hadoken' (MMX) **A hadoken, what else? **Able to destroy most enemies and bosses in a single hit Upward *'Gravity Well' (charged) (MMX3) **Creates black hole, which pulls enemies upward *'Rising Fire' (MMX4) **Shoots a fireball upward **Charged version does shoryuken, then releases fireball *'Wing Spiral' (uncharged) (MMX5) **Hops, creating a tornado that goes into the air **Can also rise diagonally *'Meteor Rain' (MMX6) **Orb of water goes up **Can bounce down after hitting ceiling **Charged version has 12 water orbs rain down diagonally *'Shining Ray' (MMX8) **Shoots burst of light upward, then splits in eight directions **Charged version creates four beams that each split in eight directions Ground *'Triad Thunder' (charged) (MMX3) **Punches the ground, then two thunder bolts strike in front and behind X *'Ground Hunter' (MMX4) **Fires small drone that travels on the ground **Charged version fires large drone that fires bolts *'Ground Fire' (MMX5) **Shoots circular fire on ground that shoots three bursts of fire in random directions **Charged version shoots large fire waves in front of and behind X *'Melt Creeper' (MMX8) **Line of fire that travels across ground **Stops at a wall, but otherwise keeps going **Charged version shoots flames in front and behind X Shields *'Rolling Shield' (charged) (MMX1) **Shield surrounds X *'Boomerang Cutter' (charged) (MMX1) **Eight large cutters surround X *'Bubble Splash' (charged) (MMX2) **Barrier of bubbles surround X **Jumping height further increased underwater *'Frost Shield' (charged) (MMX3) **Large ice shield protrudes from tip of X-Buster *'Frost Tower' (MMX4) **Giant block of ice around X *'Crescent Shot' (charged) (MMX5) **Crescent blades surround X *'Guard Shell' (MMX6) **Creates energy shield to protect from projectiles **Can be deployed in front of or above X **Charged version creates four scallop shells that shoot at enemies *'Gaea Shield' (MMX7) **Stone shield protects from projectiles and attacks **Charged version shields X's front and back *'Crystal Wall '(MMX8) **Creates large crystal barrier **Can deflect projectiles **Can break some enemy defenses *'Drift Diamond' (charged) (MMX8) **Barrier of snow that surrounds X **Freezes enemies that try to damage him Other *'Shotgun Ice' (charged) (MMX1) **Creates an ice sled *'Chameleon Sting '(charged) (MMX1) **Allows X to walk through enemies and hazards without taking damage *'Storm Tornado/Wing Spiral' (charged) (MMX1/MMX5) **Creates massive forward-moving tornado *'Strike Chain' (MMX2) **Chain with hook on end **Can pull X towards walls or grab objects *'Speed Burner' (charged) (MMX2) **Surrounds X in flames **Allows use of air dash *'Crystal Hunter' (charged) (MMX2) **Distorts time, slowing it *'Tornado Fang' (charged) (MMX3) **Creates large drill on end of X-Buster **Can attach to walls *'Triad Thunder' (uncharged) (MMX3) **Creates three dynamos that fire thunder in three directions *'Spinning Blade' (charged) MMX3) **Creates saw blade held by energy line *'Frost Tower' (charged) (MMX4) **Large icicles fall downward *'Soul Body' (MMX4) **Creates silhouette of X in front of him **Charged version creates clone of X that he can direct, though is immobile during use *'Aiming Laser' (MMX4) **Crosshair locks onto targets, then fire **Up to three targets can be locked onto **Charged version *'Firefly Laser' (MMX5) **Firefly projectile that can be remote-controlled **X is immobile during use **Charged version fires giant laser in front of X for a short time *'Volt Tornado' (MMX7) **Creates vortex of energy around X **Charged version generates life energy when enemies make contact Upgrade Parts *Found in Dr. Light capsules **'Foot parts' ***Allows hovering **'Arm parts' ***Can store up to four charge shots ***Generates orb of plasma for continuous damage **'Body parts' ***Halves damage ***Allows use of Nova Strike ****Rushing attack that renders X invincible **'Head parts' ***Allows unlimited use of uncharged special weapons 'Ultimate Armor' *Formed once all upgrade parts are combined *Allows unlimited use of charged special weapons *Nova Strike can take out or drastically reduce a boss’ health in one strike *Quickly recharges Nova Strike meter in seconds *Allows use of Shoryuken Feats *Usually the one to defeat Sigma *Defeated the Zero Nightmare *Founded Neo Arcadia *Ethereal form mentored an amnesiac Zero in the MMZ series Faults *Really pacifist *Minimal experience with Z-Saber Zero Note: Zero is based off of his appearance and abilities from the Mega Man X series, so he will not have any of his abilities or feats from the Mega Man Zero series. Like X, I'm only giving Zero what is unique to him and ''I will not be including any of his weapons and forms from Mega Man X: Command Mission.'' A robot far more powerful than any other he had built, Wily designed Zero to eliminate his arch-enemy Mega Man, as well as his traitorous creation Bass. However, Zero was violent and refused to follow orders, so Wily sealed him away in a capsule, which was discovered years later by a band of Reploids. Zero destroyed them and attacked all that entered Wily’s fortress until Sigma battled him alone and, after a long-fought battle, defeated him. After being looked at, Zero’s mind was clear and he was soon placed into Sigma’s Maverick Hunter unit, quickly rising to Class-A. He soon came across the B-class hunter X, who he became almost like a mentor to. From the Day of Sigma onward, X and Zero were called upon to save the world multiple times. Background *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *A.I. Age: N/A *Dr. Wily’s greatest creation *Designed to destroy the original Megaman and Bass '''Zero Buster *Powered by solar energy *Charge Shot *Usable with either arm *Prefers saber over buster later on 'Z-Saber' *Sword with energy blade *Can wield with either hand *Shored on shoulder when not in use Other Weapons Durga Glaive *Lance *Two and a half times more range than Z-Saber *Utilizes one special move **Renyoudan ***"Chained Leaf Severing" ***Six thrusts ***Breaks barriers V-Hanger *Purple energy daggers *Half the range of the Z-Saber *Utilizes one special move **Souenbu **"Twin Swallow Dance" **Fires a wind boomerang Bashou Fan *Energy fans *Uses one technique **Zekkyoudan **"Absolute Mirror Severing" **Reflects projectiles at attacker Titan Breaker *Large hammer *Can break through enemy barriers *Only capable of a lone slamming attack *Uses one technique **Dairettsui **"Great Violent Hammer" **Slam that creates earthquakes to lower defenses Kaiser Knuckle *Brass knuckles *Extremely close-range *Same attack power of Titan Breaker minus barrier-breaking capability *Can utilize multiple moves **Ganzanha ***"Rock Slashing Wave" ***Punches ground, creating energy spark ***Can break enemy barriers **Senpuukyaku ***"Whirlwind Leg" ***Airborne dark-element spin kick ***Can turn into a fall, rising, or diagonal kick **Raijinken ***"Thunder Swift Fist" ***Slides forward, then an electrical uppercut ***Ends with vertical lightning bolt that can grab objects above and below him **Enkoukyaku ***"Blaze Descending Leg" ***Descending fire-elemental kick ***Burns enemies on contact **Shouryuuken ***"Rising Dragon Fist" ***Ice-elemental Shoryuken-like uppercut ***Freezes enemies on contact Σ Blade *Large sword taken from Sigma *Can break through enemy barriers *Halves special weapon energy usage *Twice the range of the Z-Saber Techniques Rising slash *'Ryuenjin' (MMX4) **"Dragon Flame Blade" **Fiery uppercut *'Denjin' (MMX5) **"Electric Blade" **Electrical uppercut **Also sends lightning bolts below him *'Shoenzan' (MMX6) **"Rising Flame Mountain" **Standing version of Ryuenjin **Creates wall of fire *'Raijinshou' (MMX7) **"Raijin Rising" **Rises within an electrical tornado *'Hyouryuushou' (MMX8) **"Ice Dragon Rising" **Upward-spinning ice slash **Freezes airborne enemies upon contact Downward stab *'Hyouretsuzan' (MMX4) **"Ice Fury Slash" **Saber turns into icicle *'Danchien/Enkoujin' (MMX5/MMX8) **"Severing Earth Flame"/"Blaze Descending Blade" **Generates explosions and burns upon contact *'Rakukojin' (MMX6) **"Falling Steel Blade" **Saber turns into metal **Throws metal anchors upon contact Dashing thrust *'Raijingeki' (MMX4) **"Raijin Attack" **Electrical thrust *'Youdantotsu '(MMX8) **"Leaf Severing Thrust" **Wood thrust **Breaks enemy barriers *'Raikousen '(MMX8) **"Lightning Flash" **Dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity **Usable in air Ground punch *'Earth Gaizer '(MMXtreme2) **Generates explosions from ground which move from left to right *'Tri-Thunder '(MMXtreme2) **Generates balls of electricity that randomly erupt from ground *'Rakuhouha/Messenkou '(MMX4/MMX5) **"Falling Phoenix Crusher"/"Destroying Glint" **Sends out waves of energy like a fan *'Shin Messenkou '(MMX5) **"True Destroying Glint" **Projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling *'Rekkoha '(MMX6) **"Rending Light Supremacy" **Summons beams of light from above *'Bakuenjin '(MMX7) **"Bursting Flame Array" **Creates fiery explosion *'Tenshouha '(MMX8) **"Heaven Shine Supremacy" **Summons pillar of light to destroy enemies above him Ranged *'Zankourin' (MMX7) **"Slashing Light Ring" **Light wheel that slices through anything in its path **Cannot perform other techniques while wheel is active *'Hieijin' (MMX7) **"Flying Shadow Blade" **Launches homing missile from saber while in air *'Hadangeki '(MMX7) **"Wave Severing Attack" **Wave of energy after overhead slash *'Shingetsurin' (MMX5) **"True Moon Ring" **Two blue ring-like projectiles **Home in on target and stay in front of them, then strike *'Denharei' (MMX5) **"Electric Blade Zero" **Small spinning crescent wave **Homing capabilities **Follow-up to Shingetsurin *'Ittouryoudan: Genmurei '(MMX5) **"Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Phantasm Zero" **Giant crescent wave projectile **Massive in size **As the name implies, can cut someone in half with one hit Other *'Shippuu' (MMX5) **"Hurricane" **Halts during dash, sending out an afterimage *'Sougenmu '(MMX5) **"Twin Phantasms" **Variant of X’s Soul Body **Mimics Zero’s attacks, dealing damage *'Hyoroga' (MMX6) **"Ice Wolf Fang" **Clings to ceiling **Can drop icicles and dash *'Gokumonken' (MMX7) **"Prison Gate Sword" **Enters defensive stance **Automatically blocks enemy shots **Counterattacks any enemy that approaches Feats *Saved X from Vile *Defeated the Colonel and Iris *Has never held back in battle *Returned from supposed death multiple times Faults *Glass cannon, but lacks raw power *Harbinger of Maverick Virus Comparison X Advantages *Greater variety of attacks *Superior ranged game overall *Arguably more durable *Multiple means of punishing close-range attacks *Unlimited charged attacks once able to acquire Ultimate Armor *Hadoken and upgraded Nova Strike could do serious damage to, if not, kill Zero Zero Advantages *Greater agility *Far more skilled with Z-Saber than X *Gokumonken and Bashou Fans can counter projectiles *Gokumonken could counter Nova Strike *Shingetsurin and Denharei could keep X occupied *Ittouryoudan: Genmurei can kill X Now obviously X's passifist nature, as well as the two's friendship, will play zero part in this battle. It's the two fighting each other with knowledge of each other with nothing held back. Don't know how exactly ScrewAttack would have the battle start (hacking them is one of my guesses), but however they have the scenario go, the war between Light and Wily will finally have a decisive victor. So who has this one? X definitely has the superior ranged game and even plenty of counters against close-range attackers. Not to mention once he's able to put the pieces of the Ultimate Armor together, he'll have unlimited access to all of his charged attacks, not to mention Nova Strike. With that said, Zero is the more agile of the two and has plenty of means to avoid, block, or even counter X's ranged attacks and a few projectiles of his own that could give X trouble. So it comes down to what will happen first: will X exhaust Zero and finish him with Nova Strike or a Hadoken, or can Zero catch X off-guard during one of his attacks and slice him in two with Ittouryoudan: Genmurei? Considering the two of them are machines of the past that manage to defeat Reploids of the future, the battle between the two will be far from a brief schirmish and definitely one of Death Battle's most intense fights. Who would I pick? I grew up with X and Zero, so it's tough having to go with one of them, but I'm going with Zero. X may just be able to pull it off thanks to his limitless potential, but I suppose I win either way, yet lose either way, since one of my childhood favorites lives while the other dies. This job never gets any easier... Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see X vs. Zero be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... Hulk: Hulk strongest one there is! ???: I will destroy you all! Click here to see which angry combatant will challenge the Green Goliath. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts